Cupcakes are cut whit knifes
by Simonana
Summary: Belarus was told more then once that she was insane...what if the world would try to fix it...by exchanging places to a different Belarus? Belarus x 2pUK
1. Chapter 1

**Um...let see where it will lead me... This is Halloween ****inspired me to think of the two as a pair?...At times it scares me what I can come up whit ^^;**

**Warning:...Knifes, creepiness, cupcakes...**

She blinked. She sat, her head was hurting. She tried to sort her memories. Everything was like usually. She went to bed and now she was in a street she didnt recognize. She looked up at the sky. Black clouds were hanging from it. She decided that sitting there any longer would not be from any use. She stood up and began to walk around.

0.0.0

He looked up at the vase beside him. The flowers were frozen.

-What brings you here so early?

Russia turned around from his working table to look at his guest. General winter was there looking sad, Ivan noticed.

-Things change, and sometimes to uphold the balance changes are important. But there are times when it happens in ways we dont really want them too.

-You are speaking in puzzles Zima. What will happen?

The general looked now directly in Russia eyes, he didnt do it often, but when he did Russia felt his full body freeze in one ice cube.

-It already did.

And gone he was, leaving a small pile of snow on the carpet and a cold feeling Russia behind. Ivan didnt liked it. He was the host of the world conference this time. The one he looked at the watch that should start in less then a hour. It made him worried and he didnt like to be worried.

0.0.0

Belarus noticed the man before he spoke.

-Do you want a cupcake my dear?

A strong English accented asked. She turned around. There was a man, grinning extremely wide. Everything on him remembered Belarus of a neon lamps. The pinkish blue eyes. HIs Blond hair that looked vibrant. His cloths a combination of neon green pink and blue. She wondered if she put this man in dark room would he be shinning?...The she noticed something too...The eyebrows...just like England...

-No, thank you.

Answered she.

-Awww, why not?

-I dont take sweats from strangers.

He put the cupcake away making a pouting fixaed him whit her eyes. Something, something made her extreme careful around this person. He didnt more his sad pout on place. Ten minutes passed

-Dont you want to go my dear?

-I will not turn my back to you.

-Oh really? You must be really clever or really brave? I have no chose now do I my dear poppet?

She saw it the moment he moved. A kitchen knife. He wanted t atack her? How funny. He aimed for her neck. She easily moved away from his swing, but she underestimate the man. He swirled the knife in his hand around and now her neck was completely open to his attack. HE was about to imply the knife in her neck when she reacted. If she wasnt Belarus she would be having a gaping wound and not a small scratch at her neck. SHe had her knife in her hands, the man jumped a few steps away from her when she blocked his attack.

Now she will not do the same mistake. She was now the one who attacked knifes clashed again and again.

They jumped up and down using anything around them as a part of the man whit the too bright of a smile on his face was forcing Belarus to go more and more to her edge of her possibly. She couldn't remember the last time she had such a fight whit some one. Some body who would force her to use her all, or she will be dead. The exiting feeling of the nearly dance like movements of them two, the sounds of the knifes clashing again and again made her nearly mesmerized in the battle. She felt alive. Both of them pulled a smaller second knife and tossed them they clashed in the air, and before they fell on the earth there owners went for each other life.

Then nothing was heard.

The two were in a perfect path situation.

To think somebody matched her whit skills was Belarus a completely new feeling.

-My, my, this was exciting, dont you think, my dear?

-Who are you?

-I am England, my dear? And who do I speak to~

Belarus blinked. England? DId the man thought she was a idiot? The both still didnt move the path situation still there.

-Liar.

-That makes me sad...I dont like liars, my dear~

-England, wouldnt be able to use a kitchen knife like that..he cannot probably cut bread whit it, if his life depended on it.

-Then you know a really interesting England?...

-Belarus.

The man looked at her the smile growing even bigger, and then he broke out laughing. He give up the path situation to bow down laughing till his tears began to flow.

-What is so funny on that,da?

-It is just to think the cookie making cry baby would use a knife like you just did is hilarious!

-And for me is hilarious to think England would wear that.

The Man stopped and looked at his cloths.

-Whats wrong whit them?

Belarus wasnt sure how to answer to that... And she was a bit confused, to say to...

-Where are we?

-oh, my dear I had so much fun that I forgot about it! The world conference!

And England grabbed Belarus hand and skipped dragging her after himself. The moment the two went to a plaza her eyes grown. What she saw was something she was confused. She was sure where she was and at the same time she was not there...She was in the capital of her brother and she was dragged over the red square. But it was not the Moscow she knew. Everything was build from Black stones, and the colors was blood red over the streets. No wonder she couldnt recognize anything. ANd then she noticed something else too...No humans. She didnt saw even one human being around. She was about to ask what was going on when she was dragged in a side street and in a building, by a skipping and singing "Let burn the London bridge once again"...

0.0.0

She blinked. She sat, her head was hurting. She tried to sort her memories. Everything was like usually. She went to bed and now she was in a street she didnt recognize. She looked up at the sky. White clouds were hanging from it. She decided that sitting there any longer would not be from any use. She stood up and began to walk around.

0.0.0

Lithuania was hurrying towards the world meeting when he saw a woman looking lost, she was shaking.

-Miss is everything well?

She turned around her eyes full of tears and she screamed, she went to her knees shivering and begging for him not to hurt her. He recognized the language she was using.

-Belarusian.

He said absentmindedly. What caused for her to went in a rant similar to Latvia when he broke something around Russia. He couldnt let her alone so he tried to clam her down. The people around them began to look weirdly at them. He brought the woman whit him in the lobby of the place where the conference was, when she lanched on russi hugging him around waist crying even more. Toris was confused usually people didnt launch themselves on Russia..exept they were Belarus...Maybe the people of Belarus tended to do it too? The thing that confused him even more was when Russia whit out even looking patted the woman calling her Ukraine and asking her who made her cry.

-Erm...Sir...that is not Ukraine...

-Eh?...

Russia looked down and the woman in pink dress she looked up.

-Marry me brother I beg you.

-BELARUS!

Screamed Russia shocked and pushed her away, what confused nearly everybody she aws pushed and fell on the floor crying more.

-What the bloody hell is going?!

But Russia stared at the woman, this wasnt Belarus she never cried. And she wasnt that week walked to Belarus and tried to offer her a hand so she stand up. She shacked some more, begging to not hurt her, saying that she will be a usefully wife. It took Ukraine, Latvia, Italy and Spain to calm the woman down. Once she was half way clam. They asked who she was.

-...b-belarus...m-mister...G-g-ger-germany.

-Belarus doesnt behave like Latvia and Ukraine at the same time,da.

-Please f-forgive m-me...

-Vanya! It is okay dont cry.

-What? Sestra I said the true...she has blond hair not whitish. And Belarus is not like that, ever.

-Sir I tried to call Belarus but I can not connect to her mobile phone neither to her home. And her boss just said that he didnt saw her in 3 days.

Toris was now worried. It was to him more then clear that this was not the Belarus he knows and he was worried where the one he loved was now...was she well? He really hoped it.

**A/N This idea jumped my head and didnt wanted to leave me for a while so I wrote it down...I may write more...but only if I see people want to read if you liked it and want to see what will happen in the 2p world whit Belarus...and the 2p Belarus in the 1p world leave a comment ^^ or follow this story **

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N this chapter was hard to write whit out making it turn in everybody killed everybody... The chappies will be coming out slowly. But I hope you guys like it ^^ And if you have any ideas and reaction you would like to see in this story...exp. Poland talk about 2pBel about ponies. Feel free to ask away. It may help me.**

**I dont own Hetalia**

She was in a hallway looking out of the window leaning against the wall beside it. She wasnt a idiot, she will have to learn as much as possible as fast as possible. She took in a deep calming breath, and turned around to the person watching her closely.

-You said a conference is now da? I want to take part in it.

England giggled, he looked like a drunk school girl in Belas eyes.

-That will be so much of fun and I was so hopping you would say that.

A switch happened, from the girly clapping his hands together to a seriousness of a man about to have a break-down. Belarus didnt react to it, there was no need to it. His movements wasnt anything that could endanger her at that moment. In one swift move he was a inch from her face. His eyes a dull blue. A blue whit out the swirling pink, a blue whit out emotion or soul.

-I know you arent from around here, not even from this world. So this will be your only friendly warning you will get here. Listen careful because I will not repeat it.

Bela was staring back in the blue orbs whit his own ice could eyes. She didnt move she didnt nod. She just waited.

-Once you step thought that door behind me, make your position as high as possible my dear, or you will be everybody play thing.

-Why are you warning me?

England of that world closed his eyes, moving away a few steps. Every step making a dreadful noise in the silence of the hallway. He turned away for a bit, looking at a wall. his way of acting changed again. His tone and body speech were nearly of a carrying and warm father.

As if of a scowling father...

His words...

-It wouldnt do, if you break down to soon.

Of a cruel child...

The door fly open a instant later, reveling a cheerfully English man and a woman leaning on the wall to the members of the world meeting. She followed the skipping man whit decisive steps. She will not let herself go down. She have to marry her brother.

At the first second she was sure she was back to her world considering the chaos of the meeting room. But when she looked more carefully she noticed that the roles were shifted. The load one was canada... if the curl that was on top of his head would be considered as a proof of who he was. Italy was sitting playing whit knifes and a annoyed face, similar to one she saw on her Germany before he would snap. Beside him was the German of this world drawing something on his papers, not following the meeting at all. She gave a glance around the room. Remembering the connection between them.

Then a man come towards her, whit dark brown hair and a face that was saying I hate everything. He grabbed her hair. She let her knife slide in her hand. Until he spook she didnt recognized him.

-What the fuck?! I dont remember allowing you to dye your hair in such a ridiculous color, what is it white, are you now snow white or something?! And why arent you wearing the pink dress. Do you want me to punish you?

The man was about to slap her. She disliked this man. He was Lithuania from this world. But there was no smile on his face. He will need a lesson.

She grabbed his hand turned it around until she heard a small cracking of bones and pressed her knife on his neck. The room become silent. She could feel the eyes on her. England's words echoed in her head. In a cruel world she will have to be cruel herself.

-I am not yours to be ordered, but if you kiss my feet I may let your live, da?

She glared ice dragged at the man who was in pain. Pressing her knife deeper cutting just a bit.

-W-who?

-I am belarus but not the one you know, or one you can play games whit.

She moved his hand more hearing some more crunching. But in his eyes she saw the first test she passed this man will surrender to her. And sure it was, once she let him go he kissed her shoe, she kicked him in the face. For a second she was saying in her mind "Sorry, I will make up to your normal version." She was glaring at them daring them to do something.

England was staying by the side of the table swinging his body and grinning. Canada walked in front of her. His hockey stick hold in hands.

-We didnt meet yet? You are a different Belarus, correct eh?

-Da.

-Hm...and what makes you think you are allowed to be here then?

Belarus didnt say a word, she could feel the strength radiating out of him. He was a leader. She followed her instincts, and made a small bow. That made the Canada hum. He used his hockey stick to force her to look up.

-If you dont want me to break it you better move that thing away from me,da?

Her voice a warning glow. Her stomach feeling bad. The canada break out in a laughing heap. Then she was hugged by England.

-I found her and bring her here~~Isnt she a fun poppet~~

-You will replace the belarus from our place, then oui?

-She will I am positive they switched places~~ We will have so much fun~~

The canada went back to his hit, the meeting should begin said he. She let herself be dragged by the insane man. She ended up sitting on the other side of France. A one she didnt even noticed, that he was there, before. She was careful of what she said, she felt the eyes of the Italian man looking at her. He was planning, whit evil smirk that made her wish to puke...

0.0.0

She was in a hallway looking out of the window leaning against the wall beside it. She wasnt a idiot, she will have to learn as much as possible as fast as possible. She took in a deep calming breath, and turned around to the person watching her closely.

-You said a conference is now da? I want to take part in it.

Lithuania blinked, and she panicked.

-I-I mean I c-can replace h-her,da?

Lithuania didnt like this Belarus at all, she was creepy. Poland already began to tease him that he is scared of a normal Belarus. But he was wondering why was nobody seeing it...

-I think the others wouldnt mind.

He tried to smile but he could only make a fake one he lead the girl in pink to sit beside him and poland. He was watching Russia, he looked puzzled. He didnt like it. The meeting began and soon chaos exploded. It was weird there was a moment of Uk and France fighting and the next one she was beside them. He didnt saw Belarus stand up or even walk over the room. Toris felt another creepy shiver went over his spine.

-You wanted to marry,da?

-Oui, but that was years ago...and I was forced to..

France didnt move his hand away when she took it in her own. Why should he? He was France, and if a girl want to touch him, of course he will let her. But he was busy talking about England's cooking to notice the girl holding his hand took out some papers and pressed his ink covered thumb she covered his thumb whit ink will stay forever a question. Only when she hugged him he smiled gently at her. But got a shock when she said:

-We gonna have our honey moon now,da?

-Quoi? (**TN **What?)

-We are married.

England burst out laughing.

-Non, I am sure I didnt marry.

-We did just now, see.

She showed the marriage papers. His thumb and her signature on it. England was laughing so hard he felt to his knees.

-Frog...t-that was...k-karma! Bloody hell...it ..is priceless...I n-need ...a camera!

France got dragged out of the room by her, still saying that didnt count, but not really resisting. She did just say she wanted a honeymoon. And he wouldnt be France if he didnt made the girls happy, now would he?... after it he will ask for a divorce...

All people expect engalnd who was laughing on the floor, were having a what just happened here face. Russia was the first to speak.

-Eh?...does that mean I am in...family whit France?...eh?

Belarus opened the first bedroom she found and nearly tossed the french man on the bed. She closed the door pulled her dress off in a swift movement and sat on France.

-N-now...we will have...h-honeymoon, d-da?

France didnt speak, his eyes glued on the girl in underwear on him. He was looking at her body. It was not his usually look at girls in underwear. He was a bit of pale.

-Who?

His voice was a low dangerous glow. She pressed her self against him kissing his lips while she was whit anger. He didnt responded. He flipped them and pinned her to the bed. Looking at her. He had what to see. All over her skin were various scars, some fresh. Some half healed, some old that were opened again and again. He studied them whit his eyes. Some were from burning, some from knifes, some from whips He flipped again, to see her back. It was worse then the front. There were even word craved in her back. Horrible words. She was being beaten, too...

-Who did this to you...

-Please...stay married to me...please...

She wasnt crying she was desperately offering herself to him. He looked around it was Spain room. He opened the drawer and found what he wanted. Letting her sit up he offered her a glass of water.

-Drink.

-...please...

-Drink.

She took the glass and drunk it. He waited till the sleeping pills worked and she fall in a deep slumber.

0.0.0

He entered the room where the other nation relaxed and were debating what to do. Silence fall, once he entered. Arthur was the one who looked at him. His eyes making him shiver.

-I am surprised you didnt sleep whit her bloody frog.

-How would you know mon ami?

-You dont look or smell like after sex.

-Oh honhonhon~~ You know how I smell after sex~~

-So what happened then, the awesome me want to know!

-Me too amigo.

France looked at his two friends beside the bar whit sad eyes. He have to tell everybody...and there was...

-England is there a way to bring our Belarus from that place leaving this one here?

Russia was now standing up and walked in front of France, his stare would have scared him usually but now...now he needed to help a girl...Two girls.

It was toris that asked.

-What is wrong?

France told it in a few words, he couldnt say everything but even a portion would be enough to make them want to do something. And exactly that happened. England began to search in a old book. America was saying everybody will be his support. And Russsia was deep in thoughts.

Ivan was thinking, general winter knew when it happened...He will have to ask for a way to bring her back, maybe winter know how to help them.

Lithuania was eating himself up from worry now.

**A/N R&R ^^ I would like to thank all the one who commented on the first chappy *hugs you all* **


End file.
